


Preath

by thenewworld



Category: Preath
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8098069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewworld/pseuds/thenewworld
Summary: Tobin sees the girl she has a crush on forever at the beach and manages to ask her what's her name.





	

It was a windy day and Tobin was waking along the beach. While she was walking she saw the dark skinned brunette green eyed girl who she has had a crush on since what it felt like forever. But she hasn't ever really managed to actually talk to her, she has only been able to wave at her a couple of times but that's it. She sees the dark skinned brunette coming towards her she thinks. Tobin starts to freak out and is getting really nervous. But it turns out the brunette was just leaving and walking towards her car. The brunette realizes she has left her sweater where she was sitting. So she yells "Hey!" The other girl turns around. The brunette says "can you please get my sweater that I left where I was siting" Tobin zones out for a bit and can't believe that she just spoke to her. She manages to snap out of it and grab her sweater. She starts walking towards the brunette and doesn't know what she will have to say. Tobin hands the brunette her sweater nervously shaking her arm. The Brunette notices her arm shaking but doesn't say anything about that. "Thank you so much for grabbing my sweater my phone is in pocket." The brunette says. Tobin replies "no problem" while her voice cracked a bit. Right before the brunette was about to get in her car. The other girls says "wait what's your name?" The brunette replies "Christen... Christen Press" she says "I'm Tobin Heath" Christen says "I have to get going now but nice to meet you Tobin" Tobin waits until Christen gets into her car and drives away. Tobin can't believe she has finally managed to ask her what's her name. Tobin whispers "Christen Press"

**Author's Note:**

> Just started would help if you commented. And gave me some ideas.


End file.
